


Low

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: empty</p>
    </blockquote>





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: empty

When we're at our lowest, we all look back at the things we used to love. The bad times seem to have never happened, and all we can remember is how much better it was in the good old days. We don't remember our shortcomings and failures, or our cuts and bruises. All we remember is the friendships, the kisses, the nights out on the town.

Right? Isn't that what normal people see?

When I look back, all I remember is lies told behind closed doors and the times I was cold and broken.

I have never been more empty.


End file.
